


Pink Panties

by Kalloway



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The guys sort out their naughties.





	Pink Panties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schalakitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schalakitty/gifts).

> January 18, 2007.
> 
> From a blind meme. "One, Eight, and Thirty are entangled in an underwear mix up of cosmic portions."

"Zack!" There was something about Sephiroth's voice echoing upwards from the company's laundry centre that Zack did not like. The something, he quite knew, was much like 'just wait til your father gets home'.

He blinked as he headed down the stairs, trying to decide if Sephiroth would be his father or if Angeal would be his father. They'd probably both spank him, if drunk enough.

"Sir... Sirs?" Zack questioned. Angeal was already there, standing beside Sephiroth. They were both... holding armloads of underwear.

Pink underwear.

He burst out laughing.

"You were the last one seen coming down here," Angeal commented, holding out what appeared to be a lone red bandana.

"I only wish I'd done this," Zack managed, before side-stepping twice to lean against one of the high-capacity dryers. "Only...wish."

"Sincere," Sephiroth noted, nodding at Angeal. "Strange, from Zack."

"Hey!" Next time they were down to just underwear, there were going to be words. Silly ones, likely.

"Still, you're going to have to help sort this mess out," Sephiroth continued, looking sharply at Zack.

"What?" Zack asked right before a thankfully-clean pair of briefs hit him in the head.

"How do we mark underwear?" Angeal asked. He was holding out what was a decidedly not standard-issue thong.

"Red ink. Doesn't bleed through, doesn't wash out..." Zack trailed off. At least a hundred pairs of pink underwear, marked in red ink. "You want me to spend all afternoon squinting at cadets' drawers?"

Angeal nodded. Sephiroth nodded.

"No models?" Zack asked. He could push his luck, after all. It had already run out.

"No models," Sephiroth confirmed. And then he threw another pair, only to have the first one tossed back at him with lethal aim.

Zack wondered if there was any way underwear - clean underwear - could be lethal. And then Angeal threw a pair. Indeed, he decided as he reached to rub his arm before trying to tackle his mentor and get a pair on his head, if Angeal was involved...

"This isn't going to end well," Zack heard Sephiroth say.

And that was about Angeal looked at him and they both looked at Sephiroth.

Really, other than picking up ninety-eight pairs of drawers, Zack was fairly sure it ended quite well.


End file.
